yomawarifandomcom-20200214-history
Downtown
The Downtown area is the southeast part of the Protagonist's Town. It is a shopping district, with a shrine dedicated to the Centipede Spirit that watches over the area. Story Night Alone During Chapter 5, the Protagonist witnesses a Hand Spirit while searching for her sister. She decided to follow it, and soon ended up in the Downtown area. She then finds a number of Hand Spirits destroying the Salts set in the four main directions of the shopping district. As soon as the Hand Spirits disappear, an army of Hungry Ghosts appear and start causing trouble in the area. They also started trying to kill the Protagonist upon seeing her. Panicking, the girl runs from them as far as possible. Soon, she hears a telephone booth ringing nearby. She tries answering it, which causes her to be teleported into the dimension of the Centipede Spirit. At first, the girl was confused, but soon she starts running away from the Centipede Spirit, who thinks the girl was responsible for what happened in the shopping district and decided to kill her. Eventually, the Protagonist is cornered at the Centipede Spirit's shrine. The girl pleaded for her life, which causes the Spirit to change its mind. It decided to spare her life in exchange for making the girl replace all the Salt that was destroyed in the shopping district. With the help of the telephone booths that teleport her between the Spirit's domain and the Downtown area, she was able to evade the Hungry Ghosts and replace all the Salt. This drove away the hostile Spirits, making the shopping district safe again. The Protagonist then went to the Centipede Spirit's shrine to report what happened, but the said Spirit was nowhere in sight. However, the girl received a Red Charm and some extra Salt as thanks for fixing the Downtown area. The girl then returned Home before resuming her search for her sister. Midnight Shadows After leaving the Factory for the first time, Haru, will starts hearing a strange voice. When she gets to the bridge, she looks around for where the voice is coming from. She doesn't find it, but right after, when she starts to move the Original Mr. Raw Head appears. Areas The Downtown area is a shopping district for the citizens of the Town. You can find many stores and restaurants in the area. There is also a nearby parking lot for the cars of those visiting the place, as well as a shrine for the god of the Town's people. * Shrine - The shrine of the Centipede Spirit. It acts as the Spirits home, as well as a place of worship for the people of the Town. Residence * Centipede Spirit * Hungry Ghost * Hanako * Hand Spirit (temporary) * Streetlight Shadow * Shadowman * Dancing Spirit * Blind Spirit * Headless Spirit * Ball of Ears Items Key There are six Key Items in the Downtown area, with two having to look for and the other four are handed to you automatically as part of the story. You can acquire this Item from near a sign board that is in the western corner of the Downtown area's southwestern parking lot. You can acquire this Item at the end of the small path that is just right of the Downtown area's Shrine. You can acquire the North Salt, South Salt, East Salt, '''and West Salt''' from the Centipede Spirit as part of the story in Chapter 5. Collectibles There are fourteen Collectible Items in the Downtown area. You can collect this Item automatically at the end of Chapter 5. You can collect this Item from the trash can with a long tongue, which is inside the small area (with two fences in the way, which requires either the North Key or South Key) of the Downtown's shopping district. You can collect this Item from the road, right outside the eastern corner of the Downtown's shopping district. You can collect this Item from one of the sidewalks southwest of the shopping district of the Downtown area. You can collect this Item from the southwest end of the road that is located between the Shrine and the Downtown area You can collect this Item from the center of the Downtown area's shopping district. It is near a telephone booth. You can collect this Item from in front of the temple gate of the Shrine in the Downtown area. You can collect this Item from the parking lot southwest from the Downtown's shopping district. You can collect this Item from is a small partly hidden alleyway just east from the shopping district. You can acquire Part 4 in the end of one of the alleys that is southeast of Downtown. You can acquire Puzzle Piece 4 to the left side of the Shrine of the Centipede Spirit. It is surrounded by the trees. You can acquire Puzzle Piece 5 near the northeast entrance of the Downtown area (near a Jizo Statue). You can acquire Puzzle Piece 6 from the southwest Parking Lot of the Downtown area. You can acquire Puzzle Piece 7 in one of the alleys in the southeast of the Downtown area. Category:Locations